The Blood on my Claw
by AnGie2
Summary: We all know Tailmon's life was tough......but what do we really know?
1. Fresh and Young

Disclamer: I don't own Tailmon or Digimon....yadda yadda...  
  
This story is about Tailmon's life in more detail....^^' Nya  
  
The Blood on my Claw  
  
thump  
  
I felt myself land on a hard surface inside my little egg. The walls around me cracked, and the some darkness escaped. A large, round glowing yellow thing in the sky came through the crakcs and warmed my fur. I was very little, and was just like a small white squishy snowball. So young. So innocent. Unknowing the future ahead of me. If only I knew...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hopping along, I started looking for some food. The glowing thing beated its burning rays upon me. It was beating hard...some things ahead of me looked blurry...but I continued. I didn't want to travel far, though. I had to stay put. Someone was coming for me...I knew it...how? I don't know...I'll sit here for as long as I have to...waiting.  
  
After munching on some berries, a downpour started. All the other digimon had taken cover in trees or underground. Desperate, I hopped under a tree to keep the rain away from me. The rain glisined and softly covered the forest with clear water. It was rather cold outside, and my fur wasn't protecting me that well. I eventually dozed off to sleep under the tree....  
  
Shinka...  
  
The rays of the sun hit me, the storm was over. I opened my eyes slowly and tiredly. My fur was damp, and the grass was sparkling and moist from the rainfall. Everything was drenched, so it must have rained all night. I sighed and watched as a butterfly passed. It looked so......small. They used to be so big before...what? The leftover berries were also a bit smaller than usual. I shruged. It doesn't matter. They were always that size.  
  
Even though I was wet, I was still thirsty. I hopped around, looking for a nice stream. I found one finally, and started drinking the clear water. After my drink, I looked down at my reflection drowsily. My eyes shot wide open.  
  
I stared at the one looking back at me. I was also just a head with no body, but bigger. I was yellow, with red eyes, a short, purple-striped tail, and two petit cat ears. Had I....evolved? What was I now? I'm...Nyaromon?! The evolution amazed me, it was my first time. I gazed at my reflection for a long time until I finally moved away to eat my dinner.  
  
While eating, I noticed Sukamon & Chuumon in the stream, catching fish together. Sometimes they through fish at each other and started a so called 'fish fight', laughing happily.  
  
I was angry at them. Just watching them made me enraged, I don't know why. Maybe it was jealousy. Seeing them, I began to feel more and more lonely. Every day I saw them playing, laughing, and I became more and more lonely and angered. But I knew I wouldn't be alone forever. Someone was coming. I was waiting for someone. I'll wait for as long as I have to.  
  
Winter, spring, summer, fall. So many years went by as I sat on the branch of my tree, waiting. I'll wait forever. As long as she comes. She'll some some day. I know it. 


	2. Evil

Short, yes.....  
  
--------------------------------  
  
  
  
I hopped through the bushes again to feed. In the bushes there were many delicious berries to chow down on. I happily opened my mouth to eat one when-  
  
"Electric Stun Blast!"  
  
An electric surge of power hit me and I was flown into a rose bush. The electricity and thorns on the bush pained and hurt me, but I didn't scream. I never showed my pain. Never.  
  
I was cut badly, blood flowing freely from the wounds. Who the heck would attack me?! I looked up to see a rookie-level purple digimon, Gazimon.  
  
"You stay away! This is my food, so scram!" he yelled at me, smirking. An anger in me gathered, and I became enranged. I didn't care about the berries. It was the principle. He thinks he can tell me what to do. He thinks he's stronger than me. I just a small weak thing. I became so furious at him...  
  
"Nyaromon, shinka!" I yelled, not knowing why. Light shown around me, and it was so bright I closed my eyes. The light died down and I slowly opened my eyes. Gazimon stared at me, amazed. I had evolved into...Prottomon? I was confused, for I was now a tannish 4 legged dog with a golden collor around my neck. I even had legs and feet! I looked at my paws, seeing myself.  
  
I then looked up at Gazimon, staring at him with no feeling or expression. He twitched uncomfortably, just staring down at me. I then smiled evily and showed some of teeth. I was now equal to him, a rookie.  
  
Gazimon stopped twitching and glared down at me.  
  
"Electric Stun Blast!!!" he shot his attack. I sent my paw into the air, hitting the attack.  
  
"Petty.. Punch!!!" I screamed, and knocked his attack back at him. He was thrown back, and I ran up and tackled him as hard as I could. He was thrown into the air again, but dissolved into little bits of data, and dissapeared. I breathed heavily, and smiled.  
  
I felt no guilt or remorse. No pain or grief. He was gone, and I didn't care. I don't care. I won't care for junk like that.  
  
  
  
I wasn't angry anymore, actually rather cheerful. As Prottomon, I could travel. I was going to find that person I've been waiting for, no matter what it took. I knew I had to find her.  
  
I walked slowly through the trees. It was dark and quiet. Too quiet. The cold left me shivering and I could see my cloud of breath as I breathed. A fog had even come down and it was alot harder to see...I didn't feel safe...  
  
"Scree!"  
  
I jumped at the screech, and looked around the dark forest. "Come out...whatever you are..." I said cautiously, my voice quiet and fearful.  
  
"Scree!" a bat flew by in front of me sharply.  
  
"Ahh!" I screamed in surprise. "Oh...just a bat...just a bat..." I panted, I didn't like this forest. I didn't like it at all. But I continued on, glancing to the sides now and then.  
  
"Prottomon..."  
  
I jumped at the voice. It was cold and low, so terrifying it sends chills down your spine at each word.  
  
"Who's there?" I asked, panting sofly. I looked over my sloulder behind me. "What do you want?"  
  
"Prottomon...it's me..."  
  
"Who's 'me'?" I asked, still looking behind me.  
  
"You seem like a weak little puppy...but I bet you could into something great..."  
  
"What do you want?!" I asked again, loudly.  
  
"..."  
  
"What do you want?!" I repeated.  
  
"..."  
  
"Answer me!" I screamed. Silence. "Fine then!" I turned around to start wlking again, but right ahead of me was a dark figure. One that had a shape kind of like a human, but it had a large black cloak on and broad sholders. The whole figure was completly darkened and all I could see was the shape. I stepped back in fear.  
  
"Are you scared of me, Prottomon?"  
  
I remained silent. My fear had taken over me, I couldn't move anymore. I forced myself to breath. The figure spoke.  
  
"Do you know who I am?"  
  
I still remained silent.  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"I said ANSWER ME!" the figure pulled out something from his cloak. A long, glowing red whip. I stood still in fear, and he hit me with the whip, which tied me up, and I could not escape. I screamed in pain, for the whip burned me and I could not free myself from it.  
  
"I am your master now. You will as I say!" he ordered me. "Now, bow to me and I'll spare you!"  
  
I wasn't gonna bow to this guy....I couldn't...but the pain, the pain...I didn't think I could stand it anymore...I opened my eyes slightly, and saw the face of this figure. I screamed in extreme fear. Everything was becoming darker...and I blacked out...but one word kept in my head...Myotismon.  
  
  
  
"Rot, you stupid puppy!" Myotismon threw me back into my chamber after daily torturing. I glared at him with pure rage. I hated him. I hated him so much. Myotismon saw the way I looked at him. He could see the hatred and anger in my eyes. And each time I looked at him like that, I would be tortured horribly.  
  
I have been tortured every day since I was captured. I had many bruises, cuts, and gashes. He would continue torturing me until I served him. Praised him. Did his bidding. But I haven't given up yet.  
  
I was given a small bowl of rotted moldy rice for a meal today. Eating it, I wondered. Was he who I was waiting for? I wasn't sure. I couldn't really think straight, for pain was all over my body. I then layed down on the cold, damp floor, and instantly fell asleep.  
  
------------------------------------------- 


End file.
